The Games they all forgot
by Statsbat
Summary: The 13th hunger games were different. But when you're the last survivor of district 13, it was always to be expected. Follow Cassandra into the arena, follow her into the games they all forgot.
1. 13 Unlucky for some

I've always been unlucky perhaps it's my name or the fact that I've always been associated with the number 13 but I have. My name is Cassandra. I am the last survivor of district 13 and this year on the day of the reaping for the hunger games I will be 13.

13 on the reaping of the 13th games.

Lucky me.


	2. Pathway to the past

Ok so you think that being the last survivor of District 13 is lucky, but the amount of stuff I get lumbered with makes me wish it was my brother who had survived and not me. He'd have been able to cope or would have been able to kill himself like that girl from district 12 last year did. She was a survivor of 13, she was 13 when she was reaped, and she made sure that the capitol was watching. Just like my brother would have. It should have been him not me. But I can't. I'm too scared.

The only memory I have of my mother and my older brother is my locket. It's got a letter in it and a couple of photographs.

Only thirteen children were "saved" from district 13. And I am the last one. The rest you ask? Well, they were all brutally murdered by the capitol one each year. Now only I am left which means I will be reaped. And I know that in district 12 no one will volunteer for me. I will soon be walking to my death.


	3. Thoughts of Freedom

I tried to stay in bed for as long as possible but I was soon ushered out by my roommate Emily. She's like a little sister too me. Her full name is Emily Escott and she's adorable! She's only 6 but she acts like she's more grown up than me bossing me around and telling me what to do, I love her for it! I just wish I could bring her parents back; they were going to take me in just after she was born but, the capitol murdered them and I had to watch i was only eight. I promised them I'd look after her and i will for as long as i live.

It was about 2pm when peacekeepers began to usher us all into the main square. There was a screen set up and it wasn't long before the music of the capitol began to play. When president snow appeared, i knew what was to be said.

"_This year on the 13th annual games we have a card to open. To mark the 13__th__ year in the games, only 12 girls will be picked, one from each district. Good luck to you all, and may the odds be ever in your favour."_

I wasn't until I began laughing did people start to glare. I may be afraid of what the capitol could do having experienced it first hand, but knowing that only 12 would see me and that I'd be dead soon wouldn't stop me from laughing. I suppose it could have been because i was nervous but even Emily looked scared of me, it was like i had been taken over by a demon, because i then realised that the crowd around me had moved away i was alone. I could see the peacekeepers heading towards me they were on the other side of the square at that point. I calculated that i had plenty of time before they got to me so i took my chances and began to speak.

"Fine then come and take me away. You all know it's me they want in the games. How about I volunteer now? Save all the girls coming to the reaping." And on that note i decided it was time to leave. I nodded to Emily before running out of the square. Through the seam's narrow drab streets only pausing once or twice by the fence and thinking about it.

Leaving.

Imagine that! Leaving district 12 forever. Never coming back, why if only it were possible, I'd be out of there before you could say survivor of 13.

When i had finished dreaming about the future, I ran to our favourite hiding spot next to victor's village, it's an old gnarled willow tree with so many memories. Emily and I always go there when we need time alone to let our emotions out. I like it because it reminds me of what freedom would be like. And i need to feel free for a while. At least until i get brutally murdered for the entertainment of snow and the rest of the capitol. I sat there for a while When Emily turned up, a little bleary eyed and out of breath, i knew what she was thinking.

"It's me they want in the games. And they can't pick me directly, not that would be too obvious, so they'll use you to lure me in like a moth to a flame." I stopped and scaled to the top of the tree only temporarily climbing down to help Emily up. "That" i pointed towards the woods "is called freedom. It's not an object or a thing and it can't be touched." Then I pointed to the sky "that is another kind of freedom, that is the kind that your parents have that my family have that eventually we all have its just some get it sooner than others."


	4. Turquoise Butterflys

It was the week of the reaping when I met her. She was behind the fence. Poised and waiting for her prey like a cat stalking a mouse.

"Hey" I said sending her jumping up to her defence brandishing a knife.

"Don't do that, I thought you were a peacekeeper."

"Well I'm not and you are behind the fence which makes you the one breaking the law, so be thankful I'm not." she smiled, obviously my harsh tone had got to her.

"I'm Catherine, Cat for short" she disappeared for a moment before appearing from behind a bush. "So you're not going to tell me yours?

"Well I'm Cassandra or just Cassie for short."

"Oh I remember you, the protester from the card reading day."

"Yeah that is one of my titles, another's the last survivor of 13 and stupid pathetic idiot. Oh and the capitols number 1 target."

"Nice, so I take it it's your turn this year."

"Yep and you can guarantee that I'll be brutally murdered like most from the years before."

"At least there are only 12 tributes this year, and there are no boys, and they are the hardest to kill."

"How would you know?"

"Uh they're boys I mean come on. Boys are physically stronger. Plus they get on my nerves." I laughed at her freedom to speak, "you seem to be good with a knife can you give me a few tips before I get thrown to the dogs?"

She laughed "sure I'll meet you here about 4:30 in the morning, come in the darkest clothes you have." We left in good spirits.

I spent the next few days with her before school hunting, we got a good crop of rabbits and I caught a stoat but the thing liked the most about Cat was that she was free and she'd freed me too. Behind the fence we were captives but as soon as we crept out from behind the bush, the world became ours.

When reaping day arrived, we met half an hour earlier, taking our crop to the hob and exchanging for some clothes i got a light blue dress for myself with a deep blue velvet ribbon i also got a beautiful little grass green dress for Emily with a sequined hair band. I rushed back to the home waving goodbye to Cat before we went our separate ways knowing that this would be the last time we would see each other before i was reaped.

"I love it Cass! It's my favourite colour!" I laughed at the way she was so excited

"go on then, get changed!" i left her in our room while I changed in our little en-suite. It wasn't much just a toilet, sink and mirror. But it was the best we had in the communal home. They were rarely cleaned and i made sure that either Emily or myself cleaned it. We had a rota on jobs around our room. There wasn't many but it made me happier to know that Emily was in a clean environment, not necessarily safe but clean never the less. I had just finished putting on the dress when i heard a quiet knock on the door, and a small "um Cassie can you help me?"

I opened the door, leant down and picked Emily up. After placing her on the bed, she turned round so i could lace her dress up. I carefully began to tighten the intricate lacing and did an almost perfect bow behind.

I eventually found her hair brush under the bed and began to brush her hair i smiled, knowing that she would grow up into a beautiful young woman, and that her parents would have been proud of her. When i put the Alice band on her head i realised that there were butterflies in the design.

Turquoise ones.

*************************************Flashback*************************************

A Black meadow.

A White blanket

A Grey Woman

A Turquoise Butterfly.

***********************************Flashback ends***********************************

The whole world began to swim back into view. When my head had stopped spinning, i noticed in the mirror opposite that my hair was not tied up. I rushed to tie it up knowing that we would be running late.

When we finally left for the square, we had five minutes we made the square with minutes to spare and i kissed Emily good luck as we separated off her lead to the other six year olds and myself towards the thirteen year olds, i was at the front so i could just about see Emily over the 7 to 12 year olds. I tried to smile reassuringly failing epically but Emily seemed a little less worried and began to chat to some of her friends.

As i took a moment to look around i realised that it wasn't from the age five up to the age of 18, it was females of any age so long as they could walk, talk and hold a weapon.

When Fine Templeton walked up to the podium I could see the glares.

Finally a name was picked out and read.

And it wasn't mine.


	5. For the ones we love

"Emily Escott."

She'd begun walking to the stage but i was done waiting.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as Tribute." I ran in front of her breathless and sweating, stopping Emily in her tracks.

"Well come on up then my dear" beckoned Fine Templeton, her hair brighter than the midday sun. I walked onto the stage.

"Well we all knew that this would happen now didn't we." I whispered to myself. I wasn't prepared for it happening to Emily. Cat perhaps but not Emily. Then i realised that the people of district 12 didn't even know i knew Cat. Emily was the only target they could have used.

As the Anthem of the capitol played i was lead away into the justice building. Emily would be the first up i just hoped Cat would visit; i wanted to ask her something important that had been nagging at my mind for a couple of days.

The room was furnished with red velvet chairs and a beautiful coffee table. It was so ornate, that it must have been a luxury item from district 1.

I had five visitors; Emily was the first to come running in her charm bracelet clinking closely followed by Cat who stood waiting at the side of the door frame a silver necklace bobbing up and down in her hand.

"So this is the famous Emily Escott now is it?" cat asked Emily sliding a small decorated cake into her fingers.

"This... is for me?" asked Emily in awe staring at the beautifully crafted bunny munching on a carrot. I looked at Cat, she knew my sister too well. Then i realised the significance of the rabbit.

*************************************Flashback*************************************

"So that is an oryctolagus cuniculus" said Cat pointing at a small brown pair of ears sticking out of the long grass.

"And this is how we catch them." She pulled out a carrot and threw it towards the rabbit.

The rabbit then lifted its head up and leapt toward the carrot. She pulled the string the carrot was tied onto in slowly to begin with and then when the rabbit was just beginning to get closer she quickened her pace until the rabbit was a few inches away and she leapt forward in a flash breaking its neck.

I gave it a go and when i caught it i copied what cat had done only to find myself puking at the base of a tree with cat rubbing my back and telling me reassuring things including how she was the same when she first went hunting.

When I'd finished being sick we found a small pond where i cleaned myself up. As i leant down to wash my face, i noticed a small glint underneath the water. Dipping my hand in i pulled it out only to find a small turquoise jewel i shoved it in my pocket before cat could see.

We left the fence in good spirits. I headed towards the Hob with the intention of finding out the value of the jewel only to have it made into a charm for Emily's bracelet. I exchanged a rabbit a grouse and a small dog like mutt for a bow and quiver of 16 arrows, and then headed back towards the woods. When i got to the woods i found the hollow tree that we'd hidden Cats knives and spear in and made sure it was all recovered so as to be invisible to passers by not that you'd get many passersby. When i got back i realised that i had less than a minute to get under the fence before i was trapped on the outside. Just in time i made it under and out of the range of the electricity. Quickly i headed back to Emily who i gave the turquoise charm to and she was overwhelmed with joy jumping around and asking where i could get such a beautiful thing her ringlets bobbing up and down.

***********************************Flashback ends***********************************

Turquoise, why is that colour cropping up everywhere?

Emily leant forward and pressed a small object in the palm of my hand. When i opened it, i realised what it was. The turquoise charm I'd had made for her. Cat was now fastening a necklace around me it had two charms on it a silver rabbit and a cat. Then in the middle i hooked Emily's charm and smiled.

"Now i have my sister and my best friend with me all the way! No one will be as lucky as me."

"Yep can you give me a minute?" asked cat, walking out.

After 10 seconds she was back with three others.

"Um, I'd like you to meet my mum, dad and brother this is my mum Lydia, my dad Tyler and my brother. Mouse. Mum, Dad, this is Cassie and her sister Emily."

"Hi." I smiled at them.

"Hello Cassie, I've heard quite a bit about you and your sister and we'd like to take your sister in as one of our own and of course you'll be more than welcome if... well if.. You know... come home." Cats Father said i could see the worry on their faces as they knew just as well as me that i wouldn't be returning."

"I would love that and would be honoured if you would." I replied as kindly and as hopeful that i would return as possible. They left just leaving me with Cat and Emily.

Cat came up to me and sat down.

"I'll try and raise as much as possible and we'll try and support you as much as possible!" she was about to leave when i shouted "CAT WAIT!" she stopped swivelled round as i said "it's yours, Artemis is yours now" (Artemis is the Goddess of hunting, what better name for a bow and quiver of arrows?) she nodded before standing outside to wait for Emily.

"Cass you can't die, you can't leave me, and you just can't!" Emily began to cry in a fit of hysterics.

"Emily. You've got to stay strong and look after yourself for me. You know what the games are like. You've seen them before, plus there are only 12 of us and we're all girls. I'm stronger than they'll all realise. Just like you are. Go with Cat and her family, they'll look after you like one of their own."

I gave her a kiss just before the peacekeeper outside boomed out "alright that's it. Visiting time over."

Once again i was alone. And the thing on my mind was not death or anything remotely to do with the games; it was of that turquoise butterfly and the turquoise gem.


	6. Question Time

The capitol was everything I had dreamed and more. The bright colours the vibrancy even the crystal chandeliers . Everything Emily would lap up in admiration.

Emily…

I had nearly forgotten about her, and Cat. I hope they're ok. I mean I know district twelve isn't bad but it's not heaven either.

"CLANG" the sound of metal falling on the floor sent me jumping up ready to tackle anyone who dared to hurt me.

"whoops sorry for frightening you, I'm such a klutz, why they thought I'd be the best person to try and keep you alive when I nearly kill myself a lot of the time I've no idea, although I doubt you'll need much help with reflexes and a battle stance like that, what are you like with a blade?"

"and who are you?" I ask eyeing this woman up she's short, has blue/black hair and small piercing eyes with violet lenses. One hand is clutching a glass and she extends the other towards me.

"oh sorry about that, I speak before I think, Laya Perriweather here to try and keep both of us alive" she says smiling at me as I take her outstretched hand.

"Cassandra Watson. Nice to meet you… I think." I replied. She looked at me for a minute scrutinizing me her grip on my hand very firm before letting go in a flourish and offering me a glass of liquid.

"its called champagne darling, its alcohol good for the soul and very good at making awkward situations disappear, well don't just stand there, sit and lets talk, I want to know everything that might help." Cringing I take the glass and sit down on the sofa, looking in at the bubbling liquid, I take a small sip and find myself coughing as unexpected bubbles rush to my head.

"Cassandra-" I cut her off placing the glass on an oddly shaped table in front of me.

"No please just call me Cassie. Far easier"

"Well then, Cassie, tell me, have you ever used a blade?" she asked me taking small sips as I thought of a way to answer without endangering Cat or Emily.

"as in knife or something?"

"as in dagger, sword or something darling. She replied."

"Oh. No. I guess I haven't then."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Bow and arrow?"

"No"

"Spear?"

I jumped up fuming, "Look I've never used any kind of weapon. Would you stop asking me all these pointless weapons questions, it's not like there's much point me attempting to even get though the bloodbath. They're going to kill me anyway!" and with that I ungracefully knocked into her glass sending the remaining liquid flying over her and stormed towards a door that I hoped led to my room.

"It's the other one darling!" she called from the sofa. I glanced over at her before opening the door. And she was looked me in the eye. But it wasn't with disgust. Or anger. It was sympathy and a pure determination which I didn't understand then but I knew that I soon would.

Shutting the door behind me. I sank down onto the floor, back against the wall and cried. And cried. And cried until I had no more tears to cry and my sobs had died down.

Then I slept.


End file.
